


Silver Dragon and Sorcerer, part 4/银龙与法师•四

by blahblahzhou



Series: Silver Dragon and Sorcerer/银龙与法师 [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus Bestiality, Masturbation, Other, Snippets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou





	Silver Dragon and Sorcerer, part 4/银龙与法师•四

圣•诺兰历720年秋

湖里传来惊叫和欢笑的时候，Arthur从冥想的状态中滑了出来，叹了口气。当湖里的声音变成呻吟和喘息，Arthur浑身僵硬地靠在树上，无法冥想也无法睡着。

冷静下来你这个笨蛋，他强迫自己，那是Mal和Dom。他们会在一起没什么好大惊小怪的。

但不管Arthur怎样试图说服自己，他的脸还是红了起来，下身也有了令人尴尬的变化。

想想别的转移注意力，想想今天的生死关头，他闭紧了眼。

想想那些狼的饥饿的眼神，想想它们的尖牙利爪。

想想那条龙，想想它闪亮的银色鳞片，威严又漂亮的灰绿色大眼睛，优雅的颈部线条，还有蓝色舌头的细腻表面。

Arthur的手不知什么时候滑进了袍子下面两腿之间，抓住自己慢慢胀大的部位，湖里那对热恋中的人的喘息声音越来越大。

年轻的法师左手紧紧地抓住袍子，右手慢慢地动起来。

湖水一波一波地被推动着向湖岸涌来，推挤着岸边的枯叶，一阵一阵地沙沙响。

它的眼睛是那么亮，本该是细长的瞳孔在黑暗环境里又黑又圆，周围绕着一圈赤裸真诚的清澈的灰绿。

法师的眼睛紧闭，呼吸加快了。

它的颈部是那么细长优雅，背后是精致细腻又整齐的角质突起，Arthur多希望自己那时候有勇气用手指划过那些美丽的细线。

法师脸上发热，细小的汗珠从鬓角滚下来。

它的呼吸轻轻喷在自己脸颊，痒痒的，让他的皮肤敏感地期待更多。它细腻的舌头划过他颈间的血管跳动的地方，轻柔的接触带来一串穿透他身体和心的电流。

法师的牙齿深深地陷入了下唇，吞回自己的呻吟。

它用光滑的鳞片蹭着他颈部的皮肤的时候，他似乎听见一个声音在自己脑袋里响起：“你是……甜的。”

法师的动作越来越快，在一阵颤抖中他释放了自己，眼前一片白光。

他喘息着闭眼瘫在那里，感受林间的夜风轻吻自己发热的皮肤，听着枯叶沙沙作响，想象那是它在轻柔地摆动尾巴。


End file.
